


Причуды Марты

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вольфыч всегда жаловался на бессонницу. А вот почему, знали немногие.Дело в том, что когда-то оборотню не дали поспать положенное природой время, и с тех пор должок природы давал о себе знать.А вот когда это произошло, сейчас поясним.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 1





	Причуды Марты

— Уэйн! Уэйн, Дьявол тебя побери!!!

Молодой оборотень подскочил, как ошпаренный, и пугливо осмотрелся. Да нет, вроде не охотники… И Ванда с щенками спит…

— Уэйн!!! Помоги!!!

В поисках того, кто говорит, Вольфыч огляделся. Наконец, спустя пару минут, он разглядел наглеца, прервавшего его чудный сон.

Крупная тёмная мышь из отряда нетопыриных прижималась к решётчатой поверхности их пещерного окна, глядя на оборотня светящимися голубыми глазами.

— Ну наконец-то, и века не прошло!

Вольфыч зло посмотрел на возмутителя спокойствия.

— Драк? Какого хрена?!

— Нужен ты мне! Скажи, где синее яблоко найти?

Конечно, оборотень слышал много вопросов и просьб на своём веку. Но такое слышал впервые.

— Чего?!

— Чего, чего… Синее яблоко мне нужно. Вот прямо позарез надо.

Оборотень глянул на друга, как на психа.

— Ты пьян, — пробормотал он, — иди домой. Не бывает синих яблок! Могу красные отыскать, жёлтые там… Зелёных кучу найду, лопатой греби. Бурых, в белую крапинку — сколько пожелаешь! Но синие…

Вампир обеспокоенно почесал затылок крылом:

— Вот те на! И что теперь делать?

— А зачем тебе такой… необычный фрукт? — Вольфыч взбил подушку и сел поудобнее, глядя на нетопыря.

— Марта попросила, я не могу ей отказать!

Уэйн задумался. Действительно, сложная ситуация выходила…

— Кажется, я знаю, что делать, — наконец молвил он, улыбнувшись.

* * *

— Ой, Драк, спасибо! А я то думала, синих яблок не бывает!

Граф нервно засмеялся.

— Да, моя прелесть, я тоже так думал…

Красивая темноволосая вампирша доела чарующий плод и глянула на супруга с глубокой благодарностью во взгляде.

— Мой герой… мышонок… спасибо тебе!

— Да не за что, Марточка! — нежно проурчал Дракула, обняв своё сокровище и подумав напоследок перед тем, как окунуться в сон, что Уэйну надо премию дать.

За самую сообразительную натуру во всём лесу.

Ибо ему самому и в голову не пришло бы дать жене сливу, обозвав её яблоком.


End file.
